1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a computer central processing unit (CPU) heat dissipation device latching structure comprised of a curved tensile latch element having a number of fastening holes of differing directional orientation and angular disposition to accommodate alignment with and coupling to the mounting pins of the present invention for the easy and rapid assembly of the heat dissipation device to the CPU.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Due to the continuous development of computer technology as well as integrated circuit production technology, central processing unit (CPU) execution and efficiency rates are becoming faster. As CPU execution speed increases, greater amounts of heat are produced and if CPU heat is not dissipated rapidly, computer operating stability will be adversely affected. To solve CPU overheating problems, the most direct and simplest approach is to additionally install a heat dissipation device on the CPU so that the high temperature currents produced by the CPU are diffused by the heat dissipation device to maintain CPU operating stability. Among the commonly available products at present, the conventional heat dissipation device shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is comprised of a fan and heat sink assembly, wherein the fan 11 is screw fastened to the top cover 12 of the heat sink 10, the mounting pins 15 of the heat sink 10 are inserted through the mounting holes 21 of the CPU board 20, and a spring clip 30 is then secured to the mounting pins 15, thereby holding the bottom plate 14 of the heat sink 10 tightly against the CPU 22 such that when the CPU 22 is operating, the high temperatures currents generated are diffused due to the air flow induced by the fan 11 through the fin area 13 of the heat sink 11. However, since the structure of the spring clip 30, as indicated in FIG. 1, is tile-like and consists of positioning grooves 31 indented laterally along each of the two sides, the outer edges of which are insertion fastened against the mounting pins 15, quality is difficult to control; for example, the unit may dislodge if not tightly fastening or squeezed due to forceful impact. Another variety presently available in the market, as indicated in FIG. 3, is a pull-type tensile fastening element 40 which is inconvenient due to the application of force involved during installation in that the thumb and index finger must grasp and pull the handle 41 and injury results if sufficient caution is not exercised and, furthermore, its excessively large physical dimensions not only wastes material and space, but also crowds other computer components.
In view of the various drawbacks in the design of the said conventional heat dissipation attachment structures that lead to numerous disadvantages in terms of practicality and installation, the inventor of the invention herein, based on long experience in electronic hardware production and technology, conducted research to find solutions to the said drawbacks which, following continuous research and refinements, culminated in the successful development of the computer central processing unit (CPU) heat dissipation device latching structure of the invention herein that is capable of eliminating the many shortcomings of the prior art technology.
The computer central processing unit (CPU) heat dissipation device latching structure of the invention herein is comprised of a curved rectangular tensile latch element of a one-piece punch fabricated design having four fastening holes formed in the tensile latch element for alignment with and coupling to the mounting pins; situated proximal to the four corners of a frame plate, each fastening hole consists of a slide positioning slot and a locating opening such that its profile is narrower at one end and gradually widens to terminate as a larger circular opening, of which the fastening hole (the first fastening hole) at the lower left corner of the frame plate faces the right by design and serves as a fastening hole center point, i.e., the locating opening faces the right; the fastening hole (the second fastening hole) at the upper left corner faces the right, however, its slide positioning slot is lengthier than that of the first fastening hole to enable the rotation of the tensile latch element; the fastening hole (the third fastening hole) at the upper right corner is situated in a section protruding upward from the frame plate and, furthermore, faces the left at an angle of approximately 45 degrees, thereby allowing for the alignment of the tensile latch element by rotation in coordination with the fastening hole (the fourth fastening hole) at the lower left corner and having a locating opening facing upward by design, which thereby enables the tensile latch element to be rapidly coupled tightly to the mounting pins by rotation alone without requiring forceful pushing, pulling, or squeezing. During installation, it is only necessary to insert the mounting pins into the first fastening hole and the second fastening hole, then, taking the first fastening hole as a center point, the tensile latch element is rotated to the right until it is postured at an angle, at which time the locating openings of the third fastening hole and the fourth fastening hole are aligned with the mounting pins and, after the tensile latch element is pushed downward, the mounting pins are inserted into the locating openings of the third fastening hole and fourth fastening hole, and then it is rotated to the left until secured into position, which completes the assembly of the heat dissipation device to the computer CPU. Furthermore, a projecting wave-shaped press section is situated in between the third fastening hole and the fourth fastening hole of the invention herein to increase frictional grip and facilitate rotation such that when the installer aligns and rotates the tensile latch element during installation, the tensile latch element is easily and stably turned around, with no injury to the installer.